The Blue Wolf! DigiBlue
The Blue Wolf! DigiBlue (蒼き狼！デジブルー Aokiōkami! DejiBurū) is the third episode of Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Synopsis A trolley car in the middle of a lake provides a place for the kids to sleep, but the lake is also home to a bad-tempered Seadramon. Plot Taichi asks Agumon why they don't just stay in their DigiOrange/Greymon forms because he thought they were both really cool. Agumon tells him that they can't because it uses too much energy. Suddenly, a Monochromon comes out of nowhere & attacks. Then another one appears! The Digirangers run away as the two Digimon fight. When the sun begins to set, the group realizes that they are tired. Yamato wants to keep walking because they don't know if it's safe to stop, but Taichi says they need food. Tentomon finds a lake for them to camp at. They find an empty trolley car there & decide to stay in it. Now that they have shelter, the group just needs food. The kids & their partners all go to gather things to eat for dinner. Taichi starts to realize that Yamato doesn't really treat Takeru like a brother. It's much more like he's a bother. Sora agrees with him. As Jou looks in the sky to figure out where they are, he finds that he doesn't recognize any constellations. He can't even find the north star. Taichi suggests that they could be in the southern hemisphere. Everyone is getting very tired & are ready to go to sleep but Koushiro thinks that they should take turns standing guard. Taichi says that they can all do it for an hour but Yamato says Takeru is too young & needs sleep. He then starts to get in a fight with Taichi for bothering Gabumon. Jou finally decides that the order will be Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, & himself. Everyone else can go sleep in the trolley. While they're sleeping, Yamato has Gabumon go sleep by Takeru to keep him warm. During his turn, Taichi notices that Yamato is up too. Yamato apologizes & says that it's stressful being in the Digital World & watching Takeru. Taichi asks if they even live in the same house & Yamato explains that their parents are divorced & he lives with their dad while Takeru is with their mom. After Taichi says that that explains a lot, Yamato runs away to a nearby island. Then Taichi & Agumon hear Yamato playing his harmonica. Gabumon hears it too & comes to join his partner. While Taichi & Agumon are sitting by the fire, it begins to spark & the ground shakes. The sparks have hit a Seadramon & he's mad. He pulls away the island everyone else is on leaving just Yamato & Gabumon on their separate one. The Digirangers & Digimon try to fight Seadramon but are not strong enough. Taichi & Agumon neither also doesn't have the strength to Transform. Yamato & Gabumon have now jumped in the water to distract Seadramon but he grabs Yamato. As he is in trouble his Digivice begins to glow & he & Gabumon transform to DigiBlue & Garurumon! Garurumon frees Yamato & together they defeat Seadramon. Gomamon has his fish friends bring the island back to main land. The Digirangers then discover that they & their digimon can only transform when they are in trouble like how Yamato was in trouble or when Taichi was & he & Agumon transformed. Everyone is very tired after an exiting night & all fall asleep except for Yamato & Taichi. Taichi hears Yamato's harmonica again & sees him playing for his sleeping brother & their partners. Taichi watches as Yamato plays & Takeru sleeps with a smile on his face. Digimon Analyzer Transformations (Number indicates order of occurrence.) #Gabumon ► Garurumon ##'DigiBlue' See Also External Links *''The Blue Wolf! Garurumon'' - Digimon counterpart in Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Episode